This investigation will determine the feasibility of measuring the metabolic heat produced by protozoa in vitro. The first phase of the investigation will involve determining whether the metabolic output of physiologically viable concentrations (10E6 cells/ml) of protozoa can be measured and, if so, developing a protocol for using this measurement as a means of quantitating both the viability of the protozoa and the growth phase (static or exponential).